finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy Type-0 allusions
The following is a list of allusions in Final Fantasy Type-0. ''Final Fantasy'' series *The classic plot of the series involving four crystals of four nations is used. The four crystals of Orience resemble the elemental crystals of the early series. ''Final Fantasy IV *The Kingdom of Concordia is predominantly ruled by women, much like the Kingdom of Troia. *Kain's Lance and Highwind are weapons for Nine, referring to Kain Highwind. The romaji pronunciation for Nine's name, ''Nain (ナイン), also rhymes with that of Kain (カイン), their names in katakana differing by a single character. Nine has Dragoon-like abilities. *Rubicante, an Eidolon in the Ifrit Class, originates as one of the four Elemental Archfiends. ''Final Fantasy V *Gilgamesh and Enkidu, who originated in ''Final Fantasy V as antagonists, appear in Final Fantasy Type-0 as the major representatives of the Lorican Alliance. *Celestia is known as Shinryu Celestia when she transforms into a dragon, as a nod to the original Shinryu. *Golem originates as a summon in Final Fantasy V. ''Final Fantasy VI *In Chapter 3, Class Zero is given a mission to sneak into the Empire's Magitek laboratory, much like the Returners, but for a different objective. **At the start of said mission, the party must ride Magitek Armor through the snowy region where the Imperial Capital Ingram is located, like the opening sequence of ''Final Fantasy VI. *Trey's Grand Delta and Cinque's Payback (Revenge Blast in Japanese) are abilities that originated as Lore learned by Strago Magus. *Eight's Explosive Fist (Raging Fist in Japanese) and Phantom Rush abilities originated as Blitz techniques learned by Sabin Rene Figaro. Raging Fist is the first Blitz available to Sabin, while Phantom Rush is the last and most powerful Blitz he can learn. *The party's airship is named the Setzer, after Setzer Gabbiani, the pilot of the only two airships in his world. The message that appears when the airship is activated for the first time is also from "Captain Setzer". *Three of Ace's weapons (Playing Cards, Reaper's Tarot, and Black Trump) originated as the three card weapons in the gamblers' set exclusive to Setzer. **Reaper's Tarot shares its Japanese name for Doom Darts/Death Tarot. ''Final Fantasy VII *Several of Cater's weapons originated as weapons for various ''Final Fantasy VII characters: **Riot was the original Japanese name for Lariat, a gun for Vincent Valentine. **Missing Score originates as the ultimate gun-arm for Barret Wallace. **Marvelous Cheer was the original Japanese name for Cait Sith's ultimate megaphone, the HP Shout. *Several of King's weapons also originated in Final Fantasy VII: **Outsider, Death Penalty, Peacemaker, and Quicksilver all originated as guns for Vincent. The Quicksilver is King's strongest weapon, but the default or most basic weapon for Vincent. **Hi-Blow ST was the original Japanese name for Vincent's Supershot ST. **Hard Breaker, the original Japanese name for Hardedge, originated as a broadsword for Cloud Strife. *Jack's Tranquility ability was originally named Clear Tranquil in Japanese, which is a Limit Break used by Yuffie. *The Knights of the Round are summoned by Kurasame in the novel Final Fantasy Type-0: Change the World -The Penultimate Truth-, during which he became a l'Cie. *The chocobo breeding activity originates from Final Fantasy VII. ''Final Fantasy VIII *The protagonists are cadets at a military academy, like cadets who train at Gardens to become SeeDs. Both groups are also affected by a specific form of memory loss due to the presence of magic. *The main cast of ''Final Fantasy VIII (bar Rinoa) has a "Matron" whom they look up to. Similarly the cadets of Class Zero (bar Machina and Rem) have "Mother", a synonym for "Matron", to whom they look up to. Both women are associated with magic, Edea being a sorceress, while Arecia Al-Rashia is a powerful archsorceress. *Diabolos originates as a Guardian Force for SeeDs. ''Final Fantasy IX *"Letter to Nazuna" is an item needed to obtain Yu'u's Crystal in the town of Aqvi. Nazna is a moogle part of the Mognet sidequest in ''Final Fantasy IX. ''Final Fantasy X-2 *The Iron Duke originates from ''Final Fantasy X-2, where it is regarded as the game's best accessory. ''Final Fantasy XIII *Brynhildr, the name of Seven's strongest weapon, is also the name of Sazh Katzroy's Eidolon. *Tezcatlipoca, the name of Sice's strongest weapon, is also a weapon belonging to Hope Estheim. *The Crystarium is the name of the library at Akademeia. *The player can obtain the achievement An Army of One by completing a mission solo with no reserves. The name alludes to Lightning's special attack, Army of One. *Rursan Reavers sport large human faces on their chests, a reference to the many of Cocoon fal'Cie who also sport human faces on them, most notably Barthandelus. *The theme of defying one's fate and creating a new legacy for one's self is prevalent in ''Final Fantasy Type-0 as it was in Final Fantasy XIII. When the time of Finis comes and all of their superiors are no longer present, Class Zero are told by Arecia Al-Rashia to make an important choice for themselves, forcing them to think independently. *Like the situation that destroyed Cocoon, the source of conflict in Orience is revealed to be a "divine experiment" by the deities Pulse and Lindzei. Both deities seek to open Etro's Gate through different means. Lindzei's method was through the sacrifice of many lives (Tempus Finis; Day of Ragnarok), while Pulse's method was for a select group of souls with strong power (Class Zero; Lightning's party) to be sacrificed. *Both endings feature a similar sequence of events: the protagonists who became l'Cie (Machina and Rem; Lightning, Snow, Sazh, and Hope) are freed from crystal stasis, by the pardoning of a deity (Arecia, who represents Pulse; Etro). One of their first discoveries upon awakening is that several of their comrades have performed a great sacrifice to ensure the peace of the world (Class Zero's deaths and Vanille and Fang forming Cocoon's crystal pillar). ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 In Japan, ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 was released just two months after Final Fantasy Type-0, thus referring to several features in the third Fabula Nova Crystallis title. *Both titles introduce a moogle named Mog who acts as a supporting guide for the party. Both characters are voiced by Sumire Morohoshi in Japanese and Ariel Winter in English. *The Japanese name of the Unusual Artifact accessory is , which is the Japanese name for artefacts. *In the ending cutscene, Nine throws Mog at Eight out of frustration, like the Moogle Throw feature. *The English name of Rubrum's Magic Academy, Akademeia, was previously used as Academia, a new capital city run by the Academy in the future. ''Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy *L'Cie, Foci, and crystal stasis are present in Orience. *All deities, except for Bhunivelze, have an accessory named after them. *There are numerous references to Etro's Gate: **Ace's cards have a symbol similar to the Gate on them. **Cubes sport a symbol similar to the Gate. **Relic terminals sport a symbol similar to the Gate. **The cover of Rubicus bears a depiction of the Gate. **The front of the Altocrystarium sports a symbol similar to the Gate due to its relationship to souls, or phantoma. **When Dr Arecia summons Bahamut-0, the portal he comes from is in the image of an eye. **Above the Pandaemonium there is a large fiery sphere around which cogs turn and a mechanism with likeness to Etro's Gate. **Certain trap floors in Pandaemonium that deal damage when stepped on bear the likeness of Etro's Gate. **The design of the Rursan Arbiter sports many eye-like structures upon it. *Ignis, an Ifrit Class Eidolon in ''Final Fantasy Type-0, is a name also seen in the other Fabula Nova Crystallis titles. Ignis is an ability name for Bahamut in Final Fantasy XIII and Chaos Bahamut in Final Fantasy XIII-2, and is a name for a character in Final Fantasy XV. * Like in the Temple of Light's distinct Altars in Lightning Returns, Pandaemonium has four long corridors that have windows that look out to abstract areas from the game's past ''Dissidia Final Fantasy *The ''Dissidia Final Fantasy arrangement of "Battle at the Big Bridge" is used in Final Fantasy Type-0 for battles against Gilgamesh. *Like the cycles of war created in Dissidia, the world of Orience has been destroyed and recreated several times over, with its characters reborn without their previous memories. The respective follow-up titles, Final Fantasy Agito and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, feature storylines or "cycles" set prior to the events of their original games. Allusions to the Number Zero Although initially titled Final Fantasy Agito XIII, Final Fantasy Type-0 was renamed in January 2011, less than a year before its release. The reason stated was that the game started to feel less associated with Final Fantasy XIII, and instead contains several references to the numeral zero and the term "Type-0" itself. *The playable characters are part of Class Zero. *The Eidolon summoned to intervene in the Battle of Judecca is Bahamut ZERO . *King's Triad Maneuver is named Zero Distance Shot . *Cater's ultimate weapon is named MTek-ZERO . *In the Japanese release, the names of the Quick Draw variations are labeled as "Type-1" , "Type-2" , and "Type-3" . Only Rem has the variation "Type-0" , which allows her to trigger Quick Draw in the quickest way possible. In the English release, the names were changed to be more indicative of what they actually do. *Tiz represents the number 10 of Class Zero, while Joker represents the "joker" card, known otherwise as a special card, and hence, the number 0. *Rem's name, or , is derived from the term , which literally means "not zero." Allusions to the Number Thirteen Final Fantasy Type-0 was originally called Final Fantasy Agito XIII and also contains several references to the number thirteen. *There are thirteen classes at Akademeia. *Fog and snow weather conditions raise ice damage by 13% and rain raises lightning damage by 13%. During sandstorms lightning and wind damage is 13% of normal damage, and heavy rains reduce fire and earth damage to 13% as well. *The game was initially meant to have thirteen playable characters. However, one was left out and two more (Machina and Rem) were added, resulting in 14 playable characters instead.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9zP_P07XSg4 *A segment of the Escaping the Imperial Capital mission takes place in the A-13 Building. *The background of the Rubicus has thirteen numbered clockwork wheels. *There are thirteen moogles that make up the Cranberry Knights. Other Square Enix related *The Support Personnel characters are all named after members of the development staff, such as Hajime Tabata, Tetsuya Nomura, Yusuke Naora, and several of the Japanese voice actors. *"Bushido Blade" is one of Jack's katanas, referred to series of 3D fighting games developed by Square for the PlayStation. Non-Square Enix related Folklore *The Dominion of Rubrum is represented by the phoenix, a legendary bird that is endlessly reborn from the flames after its death. In Asia, the phoenix is referred to by a few names that include "Suzaku" or "Vermilion Bird". This plays in the cycle of conflict storyline, and Ace's transformation into a phoenix-armored samurai in the HD version's ending. Asia Mythology *The four nations of Orience and their Crystals are inspired and represented by the animals of the Four Symbols that originated in China and expanded to Japan. They are literally translated in the English localization. The Azure Dragon is known as "Sōryu", compared to the more common name "Seiryū", and the connection between both names is explained in the Kingdom of Concordia's history. *According to the Rubicus, for idolatry toward the Azure Dragon Crystal, the Dracobaltians were sentenced to live in the Cursemire of Naraku by three l'Cie. Naraku may allude to Hell in Buddhist mythology. Sumerian Mythology *All previous Genbu l'Cie are named after characters from the Epic of Gilgamesh, as homage to Gilgamesh and Enkidu. **Uruk, the surname of Enkidu and his grandson Ryid, is the name of Gilgamesh's kingdom. Christianity *The last lines of the prophecy regarding Tempus Finis and the Agito share similarities with the unveiling of the Four Horsemen in Revelation 6:1. Meiji Revolution *The destruction of the Lorican Alliance by the Militesi Empire draws its conclusion similar to the Battle of Aizu. Despite the Satsuma Rebellion at Japan's farthest reaches ultimately cementing the fall of the samurai, the northern region of Aizu of Tohoku was historically hailed as one of Japan's greatest centers of martial arts, power, and cultural tradition. Upon the Ishin Shishi's penultimate victory through the siege of Edo, Aizu refused to recognize the new rule of the Meiji Government, and headed their own rebellion with other remnants still in allegiance with the Tokugawa Shogunate, which ultimately ended with the capitol castle city of Aizuwakamatsu disastrously razed and many of its citizens perished in the battles that came. Further parallels come from both leaders having survived the fall of their domains; Matsudaira Katamori with Aizu, and Gilgamesh with Lorica. World War II *Much of the visual direction is centered on the period which WWII took place in. Video footage comes in monochrome with scratches, signifying that film technology of Orience is that of the real life decade. Architecture shows rustic and outdated designs among anachronistic examples of advanced technology. *In the last seconds of the title intro cherry blossoms retain their color among a black and white backdrop. During the days of the early Showa era, cherry blossoms were given the myth of being the souls of the Imperial Japanese who passed on during their service in the war. *The theme of school children and teenagers to engage in war preparation and military service appears to be lifted from the real life practices of Showa era education in Japan where not only the enrollment of children into military schooling was common, everyday students were also instilled with much of the Imperialist propaganda of the age, along with being trained in martial arts and military training in the fear that Allied Nations would invade the country. *Cid always carries a katana, this resembles Japanese military commanders during WWII when they were still carrying katanas around despite having modern weapons such as guns and rifles. *The sequence where Class Zero makes their stand as Ace drives the flag of Rubrum atop a hill appears to draw inspiration from the famous photo . *Militesi Empire's use of the Ultima Bomb on the Lorican Alliance is similar to that of use of atomic bombs by America on Japan. *The cardinal directions of the Four Symbols also appear to reference the current events of the times in their respective direction of the real world: **West: The rise of fascism and military dictatorships in Europe, the advancement of greater military technology and power in Europe and the United States **North: Mass deaths and military casualties, particularly in Russia on both fronts **East: Disputes over the Chinese throne, the takeover and forced annexation of Manchuria by the Empire of Japan **South: Mass colonization of southern nations by western powers, particularly India, The Philippines, Africa, and Indochina, and the infamous Nanshinron plan of Imperial Japan Literature *The setting of Judecca during a mission in Chapter 5 refers to the ninth and lowest circle of Hell in the by Dante in which traitors and fraudsters are punished. The river Cocytus flows in the last circle, and Judecca is reserved for those who committed the worst type of betrayal—to their lords and masters, are punished by being immersed in ice. Satan lies at the center of the circle and in some interpretations, his tears make up the lake in which traitors are buried. *There is an achievement called The Chocobo Whisperer. The novel is one of the best-selling books of all time, and since its success the term "animal whisperer" has been colloquially used to refer to people with exceptional understanding of said species. *Eight's weapon Goldfinger, appears to derive its name from the seventh novel and the namesake antagonist of Ian Fleming's famous James Bond series. Machinery *Machina's name is Latin for machine and refers to the phrase , "god from the machine" that has evolved to mean a plot device whereby a seemingly unsolvable problem is resolved by the unexpected intervention of a new event, character, ability or object. Machina also wields a pair of screw-like rapiers that have gears that rotate up and down the shaft of the sword. *There is an abundance of clockwork, gears and cog-like designs all around the world of Orience. Cogs generally are part of a greater whole and they fit into a design. Cogs also imply cyclicality and repetition of a singular motion. The repeating motif throughout may allude to many things: **Class Zero's importance as the incarnations of the Agito to open Etro's Gate **The seeming artificiality of Orience, forever made to loop in an endless spiral **Its greater motif in the arms of Rubrum, significant of harmony and understanding, and in the ways of magic, being able to mesh man's control in tune with the power of nature in equal standing **Due to each cycle of Orience being due to Etro's blessing, the mechanism-heavy design features could allude to her power as in Final Fantasy XIII, Etro's Gate features many gears and her eidolons were mechanical. Music *Upon inspecting a door in McTighe the player can get a message: "(Strains of W.A Mogzart's 'Sonatina in Eb' float forth from behind the door...)" This refers to , a famous composer. Movies *One of the tasks is called "The Phantoma Menace", referring to . Playing Cards *The Class Zero members' code names take after the western playing cards. References Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 Category:Allusions